Bulan dan Pohon Feng
by Nagitsuya.kira13
Summary: "Tuan Muda, semua ini demi kepentingan Kediaman ini.. Mohon Anda bersabar sedikit lagi yah" yaitu dengan cara PERJODOHAN-MENOLAK-BALA SasuFemNaru Reinkarnasi/BL!


Bulan dan Pohon Feng

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik Abang Kishimoto :'3 .

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine

.

.

Genre : Romance, FEM!Naru , Drama , Angst.

Rated : M (buat chapter ini aman ya)

Author : Nagitsuya

P/s :

Ceritanya saya ambil dari Komik kesayangan Saya yang judulnya Burning Moon, Cuma di ganti Cast dan ditambah sedikit masalah pokoknya.

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Ket :

'…' untuk _inner_ / batin

"…" percakapan

 _Italia_ / cetak miring flashback

.

.

.

Summary

Demi menghindari pertukaran anak dengan Permaisuri, Ibu Duan Shuuke tak sengaja meracuni Shuuke bahkan menyebarkan kabar Shuuke sebagai Tuan muda berpenyakitan.

"Tuan Muda, semua ini demi kepentingan Kediaman ini..

Mohon Anda bersabar sedikit lagi yah"

yaitu dengan cara PERJODOHAN-MENOLAK-BALA .

.

Uchiha Sasuke = Duan Shuuke

Uchiha Mikoto = Duan Minto

Uchiha Fugaku = Duan Futo

Tsunade = Permaisuri

Haruno Kizashi = Wei Shangsu

Haruno Sakura = Wei Shuran

Jiraiya = Yue Zhixian

Namikaze Naruto = Yue Narui

Yang Lain menyusul~ ;)

.

.

Enjoy

.

 _Hembusan angin masa lalu_

 _Meninggalkan pesan darimu untukku_

 _Angin ini_

 _Mengandung harapanmu dan sinar matamu yang_

 _Membeku di kehidupan yang lalu_

 _Dan sekali lagi, terpampang di depan mataku_

 _Dalam deru angin ini, ada penderitaan tak terhitung_

 _Tak henti-hentinya suara menyusup ke telingaku_

 _Sangat menyedihkan…_

 _Sangat menyayat hati…_

Sebuah kerajaan China di Kediaman Mahaguru, lahir seorang anak Lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam dan kulit yang putih bersih bernama Duan Shuuke, sedangkan Permaisuri kakak dari Ibu Shunke melahirkan seorang anak Perempuan meminta supaya adiknya tersebut bertukar anak dengannya. Demi menghindari pertukaran anak dengan Permaisuri, Ibu Duan Shuuke tak sengaja meracuni Shuuke bahkan menyebarkan kabar Shuuke sebagai Tuan muda berpenyakitan.

"Shun… Jadilah anak baik jangan menangis ya" ucap seorang Wanita yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang menangis, Wanita itu adalah Duan Minto Ibu dari Duan Shuuke. Sambil memangku Shunke yang sedang menangis dalam dekapannya Minto mengambil satu sendok sup untuk di suapkan kepada Shuuke.

"Minumlah Sup yang manis ini sehingga kau tak perlu berpisah dari Ibu.. " Minto menangis dan tangannya bergetar memegang sendok itu "Ibu akan selalu menemanimu" tambahnya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu" Minto tersenyum dengan menyedihkan, Shuuke masih saja menangis dan semakin senjadi jadi bayi berumur sekitar 3 bulan ini sudah memiliki batin yang kuat, perlahan lahan namun pasti di suapinya sendok tersebut ke mulut Shuuke sampai melumer ke pinggir kanan mulut bayi itu.

"ISTRIKU, HENTIKAN!" Suara gebrakan pintu dan disusul oleh teriakan yang sangat keras berasal dari Duan Futo suami dari Minto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Futo melempar sup itu asal sampai isinya tumpah semua dan memegang tangan Minto, "Cepat panggil Tabib!" teriaknya pada Dayang-Dayang yang berada tepat di depan pintu "MINTO! BAHKAN HARIMAU TAK MEMANGSA ANAKNYA SENDIRI! TAPI, MENGAPA KAU MALAH BERBUAT BEGINI?!".

Futo langsung merebut Shuuke dari tangan Istrinya dan mendekapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat jelas bahwa Ia sangat khawatir dan takut kehilangan anak semata wayangnya itu "Apa yang kau masukkan kedalam Sup ini? Shuu darah daging Kita!" Minto yang sedari tadi menangis kini mulai tercengan dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat pada anaknya! Hey, barusan itu dia hampir saja membunuh anaknya. Jika satu mangkuk sup itu termakan oleh Shuuke maka kehidupan Shuu akan selesai sampai di situ.

"Shuu.. Shuu.. Sadarlah" dengan lirih Futo menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sudah berhenti menangis entah sejak kapan "Tabib! Panggilkan Tabib! Apa Tabib sudah datang ? Cepatlah!" teriaknya mulai parau.

Minto perlahan mendekati Futo dengan bergetar dilihatnya Shuu yang mulai memucat "Shuu…." Didekapnya Shuu "Sadarlah! Sadarlah, Nak! Semua ini salah ibu! Ibu Khilaf!" tangisan Minto pecah.

"Shuu Ibu bersalah padamu! Ibu tak ingin berpisah denganmu…"

"Suamiku! Maafkan aku! Apa Shuu akan baik-baik saja? Mana Tabibnya?"

"Jangan biarkan Dia mati aku tak mau Dia mati!"

Tangisan yang sangat menyakitkan teralun dari mulut Minto dan mulai membaca doa-doa keselamatan untuk Shuu.

"Istriku, Itu tak mungkin terjadi"

"Shuu akan baik-baik saja, Tabib akan segera datang"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Shuu anak yang Kuat"

"Yah, dia anak yang kuat"

Futo mengetahui dengan sangat bahwa Istrinya sangat menyayangi anaknya dan tak ingin berpisah dengannya maka dari itu, ia menghalalkan segara cara agar tetap bersama anakya. Maka dari itu Futo akan selalu memaafkan Minto.

 **9 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Suara tawa bocah lelaki berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit putih dengan pakaian pangeran khas kerajaan China terdengar begitu ceria dan tanpa beban.

"Itu pasti suara Tuan Muda Shuu" Ucap salah satu Dayang yang bekerja untuk mengurus Duan Shuuke.

"Iya! Jika Tahun itu tak dipaksa permaisuri, Tuan Muda tak perlu bersembunyi di Wisma Barat dan berpura-pura sakit" Sahut yang Dayang satunya "Tuan Muda kasihan sekali yah!" tambahnya.

"Kabarnya saat itu demi mempertahankan posisinya, diam-diam memaksa Nyonya untuk menukarkan Tuan Muda Shuu dengan Putrinya yang lahir bersamaan.."

"Sungguh tak enak menjadi Adik Permaisuri, Nyonya yang tak rela bertukar nekat memberi sup beracun kepada Tuan muda yang masih Bayi itu" Ia terdiam beberapa saat " Sudah jadi rahasia umum, Tuan Muda menjadi lemah karena terinfeksi racun".

"Tuan dan Nyonya lantas menggunakan alasan ini untuk menolak pertukaran"

"Walaupun ditukar, yang mulia mungkin tak akan senang dengan anak yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan"

"Itu membuat Permaisuri curiga, tapi tetap saja Dia ak bisa melakukan apapun _sebaiknya, kalian jangan membohongiku. Jika tidak, kalian akan menanggung akibatnya!_ Kalimat itu yang di ucapkan oleh Permaisuri kepada Tuan dan Nyonya"

"Demi menghalangi niat buruk Permaisuri, Tuan Besar dan Nyonya rela membiarkan Tuan Muda berpura-pura sakit seterusnya…"

"Akibat kejadian ini, teah tertanam bibit penyakit dalam tubuh Tuan muda.."

"Tabib bilang, tak akan apa-apa untuk jangka pendek, tapi.. berbahaya untuk nanti"

"Apabila kambuh bersamaan dengan penyakit lainnya, akibatnya tidak terbayangkan"

Dayang satunya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan "Iya.. kasihan sekali Tuan Muda" dan pada akhirnya mereka terenung karena nasib menyedihkan Tuan Muda mereka.

"Molan, Moju! Kalian membicarakanku? Apa kalian melihat Yibing?" tak disangka-sangka bahwa orang yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba berada tepat di samping mereka. Molan dan Moju ? tertu saja mereka kaget bukan main saat ada orang yang mendengarkan cerita mereka, untuk itu adalah Tuan Muda sendiri jika Orang lain? Mungkin mereka tak akan pernah tahu nasib mereka esok hari.

Dengan wajah tak berdosa Shuuke malah tersenyum dengan tangan kiri berbentuk V, tidak menghiraukan begitu terkejut Dayang-dayangnya ini.

"Ah..Tu-Tuan Muda Shuu.. Tidak! Saya tak tahu" Jawab Molan sedikit ragu-ragu karena tertangkap membicarakan Tuannya, Bukannya menjawab Moju malah balik menanya "Mengapa Anda bisa datang ke Wisma Timur?"

"Aku datang untuk melihat 'Emas'-ku!" jawab Shuu "Aku sangat bosan di Wisma Barat! Makanya, Aku menyelinap kemari hehehe" tambahnya santai dengan sedikit tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal tidak lupa juga Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Tuan Muda! Cepat Anda kembali ke Wisma Barat! Jiak ketahuan oleh Nyonya dan Tuan Besar, Mereka akan khawatir.." timbal Molan, di susul oleh Moju "Iya! Jika ada Tamu yang datang berkunjung, pasti akan curiga melihat Tuan Muda"

"Huh! Setiap hari, Aku berdiam diri di Wisma Barat seperti penampakan saja!"

"Gimana Aku bisa Puas? Setiap hari Aku figantikan oleh Boneka yang terbaring siang malam di ranjang" Eluh Shuuke kepada kedua orang Dayangnya berharap mereka mengerti dengan perasaan seorang Duan Shuuke yang merasa kesepian.

"Tuan Muda, semua ini demi kepentingan Kediaman ini..

Mohon Anda bersabar sedikit lagi yah" Molan berusaha untuk menyemangati Tuan Mudanya setidaknya dia mengerti banyak jika Tuan Mudanya ingin memiliki Teman untuk dianjak bermain di usianya yang menginjak 9 Tahun ini, Shuuke hanya memasang wajah kesal karena mendengar tanggapan Molan.

"Shuuke"

"A-ah.. Ayah, Ibu!"

"Ngapain kau main sampai ke Wisma Timur?" Tanya sang Ayah dengan tatapan mau-pukul-pantat-lagi?.

"Ayah, Ibu! Setiap hari Aku tinggal di Pavilion Hati sabra bahkan tak seekor nyamuk pun yang bisa menemaniku main, hanya ada Aku dan Yibing yang saling menatap tanpa arti.. uhh bosan" keluh Shuuke "Aku Cuma ingin jalan-jalan" Minto dengan lembut mengelus pipi anak semata wayangnya itu dan menunpukan badannya pada lutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya lalu.

"Shuu harus menjadi Anak yang baik!" balas Minto dengan perlahan memeluk anaknya "Supaya tidak ketahuan Bibi bahwa Kau hanya berpura-pura sakit, kalau tidak Bibi akan membalas dendam! Jadi, kau harus baik-baik di Wisma Barat!" bujuk Minto kepada Shuuke berharap bahwa Shuuke mengerti bahwa Ibunya tak ingin ada hl buruk yang menimpanya dan keluarganya nanti.

"Semua ini demi keselamatanmu dan Kediaman ini, Kau mengerti?" Shuuke yang begitu menyanyangi Ibunya akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Tiba-tiba seorang Pelayan berlari mendekat "Tuan! Nyonya! Berita buruk! Permaisuri tiba-tiba datang berkunjung" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat "Ada keributan, Mohon Tuan Besar dan Nyonya segera menuju ke ruang tamu depan" lanjutnya dan izin kembali untuk mempersiapkan penyambutan kedatangan Permaisuri.

"A-APAAAAA?" teriak Futo terkaget.

"YA TUHANNN, KENAPA KAKAK DATANG TIBA-TIBA" teriak Minto "Cepat-cepat bawa Tuan Muda pulang ke Wisma Barat jangan sampai ketahuan Orang" Titahnya kepada Molan dan Moju yang langsung membawa Tuan Muda pergi serta erangan kesal yang panjang keluar dari mulut Shuuke.

"Ayo, Pergi! Cepat ke ruang tamu depan untuk menyambut Kakak supaya tak curiga" ucap Minto sambil menarik Futo yang masing uring-uringan sendiri.

 **RUANG TAMU DEPAN**

"HORMAT PADA PERMAISURI" semua Pelayan dan Dayang berbaris membungkuk untuk menyambut kedatangan Permaisuri.

"Berdirilah! Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, makanya Aku datang kemari untuk menemui Adikku" ucap lembut Permaisuri kepada semua Pelayan dan Dayang, dengan di temani kedua Dayangnya yang berada di belakangnya Permaisuri mulai memasuki Ruang tamu depan dan berdiri tepat di depan Minto dan Futo.

"Aduh! Aku tak melihat keponakan kecilku, jangan-jangan Dia masih sakit dan tak bisa bangun, ya?" Tanya Permaisuri dengan menampilkan senyum misteriusnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung tertawa mengerikan yang mengejutkan Minto dan Futo "Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, Ayo bawa Aku melihat keponakanku yang menderita" masih dengan tawa mengerikan dan menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas.

"Ng… Kakak.."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan menganggunya" Ucapnya seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Minto. "Ehm.. Seingatku Dia tinggal di Wisma barat, kan? Kasim Gong, pandu jalannya!" perintah Permaisuri pada seorang pelayannya dan Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dengan berguman "ya.. Permaisuri" dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang di ikuti oleh Permaisuri, kedua Dayangnya di belakang lalu Minto dan Futo yang mulai was-was.

"Celaka! Semoga Dia tak menyadari kalau itu adalah boneka" bisik Futo kepada Istrinya, Minto. Dan hanya di pandang oleh tatap Sweatdrop Molan.

 **WISMA BARAT**

"Kakak.. Shuu belakang ini terkena flu, jika Anda langsung masuk, takutnya bisa tertular…" berharap Kakaknya percaya dan langsung kembali ke Pavilionnya.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan mengawasinya dari luar.. Apa yang kalian Risaukan" Ucapnya santai "Jangan-jangan.. Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tambahnya dengan menatap tajam kearah Suami-Istri itu, tentu saja membuat Minto dan Futo merasa jantung mereka akan berhenti saat ini juga.

"Shuuke ada didalam sinikan?" tunjuknya pada sebuah pintu yang tentu saja mendapatkan anggukan. "Kasim Gong.. buka pintu" Perintahnya.

Pintunya terbuka, dan menampilkan ruang kosong tanpa seorangpun di dalamnya Minto dan Futo kaget bukan main begitu pula dengan Permaisuri yang sudah memasang tampang sangar karena apa yang ingin Ia lihat tak ada.

"Suamiku mana bonekanya? Kok ranjangnya kosong begini?" Bisik Minto, dan Futo hanya bisa menengak ludah kasar.

"Mana Orangnya? KALIAN MEMPERMAINKANKU?" Permaisuri yang semula tenang di kejutkan oleh pemandangan Ruang Wisma yang kosong hanya bisa memberikan aura hitam yang mencekam.

"Hamba tak berani, Shuu benar-benar sakit.. Dia tak mungkin berkeliaran!"

"Oh.. benarkah? Lantas, apa penjelasan Kalian tentang ranjangnya yang kosong ini? JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN SELALU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU! SEBENARNYA DIA TAK KENAPA-KENAPA?" Permaisuri sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran rasa curiganya lebih besar maka itu membuatnya kalang kabut, sedangkan Minto dan Futo mulai uring-uringan sendiri jika salah langkah mereka akan tamat pada saat ini juga.

"Itu tidak benar! Anda juga tahu, selama ini turun dari ranjangnya pun Ia susah. Kami mana punya nyali untuk menipu Anda, kak"

"CIH! KALAU BEGITU SEBAIKNYA, CARI DIA DAN PERLIHATKAN PADAKU!" titah Permaisuri.

"Bibii… Anda berisik sekali" terdengar suara lemah yang sangat parau "Anda tengah mencari Shuu?" tambahnya dengan berjalan perlahan ke arah Ibunya dengan mengucek sebelah mata kirinya.

'KENAPA SHUU BISA MUNCUL?' kaget Minto dan Futo dalam batinnya secara bersamaan.

"Oh.. Tidak" ucap Permaisuri perlahan dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar saat melihat kearah Shuu yang tampak pucat 'Bagaimana mungkin… bukannya ada laporan yang menyebutkan Dia pura-pura sakit?' batinnya.

"Shuu, cuaca dingin sekali.. kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian yang tipis begini? Moju! Ambilkan mantel!" dengan khawatir Minto mendekap Shuu

"Ibu, Aku tak enak badan".

Minto mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh pelipis Shuu "Yibing, cepat rebus obat!" titanya.

Uhuk!

Mulai terdengar suara batuk yang perlahan mengeras dan menyerakkan, bahkan sampai semua orang yang mendengarkannya mengerti bahwa orang yang sedang terbatuk ini memiliki penyakit. Sedikit demi sedikit Permaisuri memundurkan kakinya karena takut tertular dan tentu saja ia memasang wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Apa Kakak bersedia masuk ke kamar dan berbincang bersama?" tawar Minto masih dengan mendekap Shuu.

"Permaisuri, jika benar Dia sakit keras, kamarnya pasti penuh dengan hawa yang tidak sehat.. sebaiknya Anda piker-pikir lagi!" Bisik Kasim Gong.

"Tidak perlu, Adikku! Aku masih punya urusan penting, Aku pamit dulu! Dah.." Ucapnya sambail tersenyum palsu dan dipandu pulang kembali ke Istana oleh Kasim Gong.

"Uhuk! Uhuk~ Ibu aku sangat menderita" ucap Shuu masih dengan aktingnya dan memukul-mukul pelan dadanya bedanya sekarang ekspesi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Aduh, Tuan Muda.. Anda pasti sudah lelah batuk-batuk terus? Permaisuri sudah pergi" Moju memasang wajah riang pada Shuuke agar dia berhenti berakting.

Karena sebal terus digantikan dengan sebuah boneka Shuu mengantung bonekanya diatas langit-langit yang tentu saja membuat kedua orangnya terkejut bukan main, saat mendengar keluh kesah Shuuke yang ingin mencoba hidup normal, membuat Minto merasa bersalah. Akhirnya Minto berbicara kepada Futo dan meminta saran apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan agar Duan Shuuke bisa hidup normal, kadang Dia sangat tak tega saat melihat Shuu yang hanya duduk acuh di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arah Pavilion dengan tatap sendu kesepian.

Setelah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang akhirnya Futo mendapatkan pemecahan masalah yang tepat yaitu dengan cara PERJODOHAN-MENOLAK-BALA yang di percayai oleh warga zaman ini untuk membuang hal negative yang telah dipunya salah satunya yaitu penyakit, dan tentu saja Minto setuju dengan saran yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

"Penyelesaian yang bagus" Minto tersenyum membayangkan Shuu kecilnya akan hidup bahagia nanti.

"Sebaiknya dari keluarga yang mana ya? Seluruh negeri sudah tahu bahwa Shuu itu Tuan Muda penyakitan yang sekarat.. Siapa yang mau menikahkan Putrinya dengan orang seperti itu?"

"Suami-ku bukannya kita sudah membuat perjanjian pernikahan kepada keluarga Wei Shangshu?"

"Yah! Tak salah lagi! Kebetulan anak Wei Shangshu juga perempuan" Dia berpikir sejanak "Baik! Sekarang aku akan pergi dan melamar Putrinya" lanjutnya dan mulai bersiap pergi ke Kerajaan Wei Shangshu.

.

.

TBC

Heheh…

Maaf ya Konfliknya belum terlalu keluar disini dan lagi Naru-Dobe-chan kita belum muncul #dirasengan :'v

Untuk disini sampai disini dulu yah, jika banyak yang minat Nagi lanjutin kok~

Makanya satu Review kalian sangat berharga #elah kaya caleg aja wkwkwk

See you next time minna~ 3


End file.
